Just a Friend
by silentpixiee
Summary: She didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that she wanted- needed- someone, anyone, to just… just hold her. Someone to tell her that everything was ok, that she was ok, that she was safe- that she wasn't alone. (SkyeWard)


**A/N: **I woke up yesterday morning to the news that one of my best friends had tragically taken her life. To say I've been a mess is an understatement. I've been struggling with an overwhelming sense of guilt, because I completely failed her. I am a counselor. It's my job. I also volunteer with a suicide hotline… I KNOW the signs, and yet I let her slip right through my fingers. Yesterday was incredibly hard for me because I kept wanting to send her a text message or call her, so she could laugh at me and tell me that my subconscious mind was a douchebag for creating such a nightmare, and that she's fine, but I can't… so instead of sleeping, instead of texting her, or driving to her house, I chose to write. Writing has always been an outlet for me, and once again it managed to pull me through something awful.

So, here is this fic. There is no plot to it really… or maybe there is, but it's not intentional. I don't even know if it's any good, and you'll have to forgive me if it makes no sense. I was literally sobbing as I wrote it and only wanted someone to hug me and tell me that everything was ok… that I was ok, because I sure as hell don't feel ok right now. Anyway, sorry for venting and thank you all in advance for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warning: **No beta used, all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance.

* * *

"Ward?"

Ward looked up from the file he'd been studying and eyed Skye warily as she leaned against his door frame.

"Do you have a minute?" Skye asked meekly, taking a step into the small room.

Ward eyed her curiously, quickly taking note of her teary eyes and slumped shoulders. Something told him that this was going to take longer than a minute.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned, setting the files he'd been looking at on his bedside table.

"I don't want to be alone right now." She said softly, biting her lip nervously.

Ward frowned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"But you're not alone… we're all here." He said confused.

Skye shook her head, a haunted look on her face.

"I—I'm—" she took a deep steadying breath and took a step forward, stopping only when she was inches away from Ward.

"Skye, what's going on?" Ward urged impatiently. He didn't want to sound like a jerk, but they had just been given a new mission and he had to look over all the information they'd need to get the job done.

"I- I just need—" _This is so stupid. Quit being a baby, grow a pair and leave him alone! _

"What do you need, Skye?" he asked, the words coming out harsher than he'd intended them to.

Skye flinched, quickly drawing back a little. This had been a huge mistake.

"Nothing. It was nothing. I'm sorry I interrupted your work. I'll uh, I'll just get out of your way." She said turning around and hastily making her way out of the bunk, leaving a very confused Ward behind.

Sighing, he grabbed the file he'd been reading and opened it back up. He had to finish this or he'd be walking into the mission blind.

He'd check on her later.

AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS

She wasn't sure what'd brought on this unshakable wave of emotions. One minute she was sitting on her bed, typing away on her computer in search of information for their next mission, and the next she was sobbing uncontrollably.

The tears had come out of nowhere, followed by a wave of what could only be described as loneliness. Loneliness and utter helplessness.

She didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that she wanted- _needed_- someone, anyone, to just… just hold her. Someone to tell her that everything was ok, that _she _was ok, that she was safe- that she wasn't alone.

She supposes that's why she'd gone in search of the one person who she felt safest with, but that had proven to be a bad idea. She should've known better. Ward wasn't exactly the sharing and caring kind of guy. His way of showing he cared was saving them from the bad people they dealt with and keeping them alive; he was all action and no talk… or cuddles.

It's alright. She'd just have to ride this emotional wave on her own, like always.

AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS

Ward read half the file before deciding that reading could wait. The dejected look on Skye's face was planted in brain and he wouldn't be able to concentrate until he made sure she was alright.

He set the file down on his bed and quickly made his way to Skye's bunk a few doors away from his.

Her door was closed, but the light on the keypad was green, so it wasn't locked.

He knocked lightly, before sliding the door open and peeking in.

Skye looked up startled, not expecting anyone to come by.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey…" Skye muttered, clearly confused. "You uh, you done looking through the files?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Crying had definitely burned her out.

Ward shook his head, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind him.

"I uh, I was wondering—earlier… what did you need, Skye?" Ward asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Skye shrugged, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"It's was nothing important, Ward." She said. She was still feeling extremely vulnerable and she didn't think she could handle his rejection or him making fun of her for being a baby about nothing.

_Liar. _Ward took a seat beside her and watched silently as she fidgeted. He wasn't leaving until she told him what it was she wanted when she walked into his bunk.

"Ward, I'm serious, it wasn't important…"

"Right, and that's why you've been crying; because it wasn't important." He scoffed, calling her out on her lie.

Skye sighed. Damn him and his excellent observation skills.

"It's stupid and embarrassing and you'd just laugh at me and tell me to go punch the bag or something." She said self-consciously.

Ward didn't let on how much her words affected him. It really bothered him that she had a hard time talking to him about stuff, when she was clearly upset about something. He supposes that's his fault though. She _had _tried coming to him earlier and he'd pretty much dismissed her. He was seriously dropping the ball on this whole SO thing…

"Look, I know you have every reason to think that you can't trust me… I haven't exactly been the greatest SO lately, but you can." He said sincerely, hoping that she took him up on his offer.

Skye glanced over at him, offering a watery smile. It had nothing to do with trust- if there was anyone on the bus she trusted with her life, it was Ward. However, just because their professional relationship was so great, didn't mean their personal one was. Right now, she needed a friend, not an SO.

_You won't know until you try…_

Throwing caution to the wind, Skye got off the bed, faced Ward, and wrapped her arms around him before he could protest.

To say Ward was confused was an understatement. When he'd walked to her room, the last thing he'd thought he'd have was an armful of his rookie.

"Skye- I don—"

"I don't need an SO." She muttered softly into the crook of his neck, her warm breath fanning across his skin. "I just need a friend."

Ward frowned, still confused. He was about to question her again, when he felt her body start to tremble under his hold, as small sobs made their way out.

Listening to her cry brought out a very protective instinct in him. He hated knowing that she was in pain and that there was nothing he could do about it. This clearly wasn't physical- it was emotional, mental… something he had no control over and couldn't fight off with weapons. This was the worst kind of pain.

"Shhh… it's alright." He soothed, tightening his hold on her.

Skye collapsed into him, allowing Ward to maneuver her so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap, her legs wrapped around his sides and her arms around his neck.

"It's ok. I've got you." He whispered, allowing Skye to take whatever comfort she needed from him. If this is all he could do for her, then so be it.

Ten minutes went by before Skye's broken sobs turned into soft whimpers. Her body leaned heavily against Ward's, having completely worn herself out. Ward remained silent, alternating between rubbing soothing circles on her back and rocking them back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Skye mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

Ward stilled for a second, before continuing with his ministrations.

"Don't be." He assured her softly. "Are you ok?"

Skye nodded, a soft giggle escaping her lips as Ward's stubble tickled her cheek.

Ward held on to her, unsure of what to do next. Skye wasn't crying anymore, but she also wasn't making any attempt to separate from him anytime soon. As much as he wanted to stay here and make sure she was ok, he _really _did need to finish up those files. It wasn't just for his sake, but for the sake of his team, Skye included.

"Skye…"

"You have to go, I know." She whispered, reluctantly pulling away from the safety and warmth of his arms. "Sorry, about your shirt." She blushed, seeing the wet marks on his shoulder.

Ward offered her a warm smile, catching her off guard. Ward rarely smiled, if ever. She kind of felt special being on the receiving end of one of those…

"Don't worry about it." He said, pushing a strand of hair off her face softly. "I have an idea."

"Ok…"

"If you don't mind sitting in silence for a while, why don't you come keep me company while I finish up those files." He offered, seeing her face light up a soon as he'd asked. He needed to get work done, but he didn't want to leave her alone just yet- this way he'd be able to do what he had to do, meanwhile keep an eye on his rookie.

"I'd love to!" she said, getting off his lap, a huge smile marring her face. "Give me on second." She opened her drawer and pulled out a book. "Ready!"

Ward shook his head, amused, before taking her hand in his and leading her to his bunk.

Skye hopped onto the bed and shuffled backwards until her back hit the wall, and brought her legs up against her chest.

Ward sat on the bed and swung his legs up, his back resting against the headboard, as he settled in to get some work done.

He startled a little when Skye's legs suddenly stretched across his lap. He glanced up at her, noticing that she was engrossed in the book she was currently reading, so he chose to be nice and not interrupt her.

With one last glance at her, he dove into his own readings, enjoying the comfortable silence they both shared.

AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS

Skye peeked over her book, taking in Ward's furrowed brows as he concentrated on the files laid out in front of him.

She smiled, loving how comfortable and _right,_ being around Ward made her feel. She was incredibly lucky to have him and the rest of this team in her life. There was no doubt in her mind that she belonged here, despite what her subconscious wanted her to believe sometimes.

Skye looked up suddenly, feeling warmth spread across her legs, as he tucked a blanket over them.

"You're shivering." He said nonchalantly, his eyes still on the files.

Skye smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Who would've thought Agent Grant Ward was such a softy?

"Thanks, Grant."

Ward looked up at that, a smile on his own face.

"Anytime, rookie."

* * *

**A/N: T**hank you all for reading this far. Reviews are love, so leave me some love.

Much love,

Pixiee


End file.
